bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Végétaloufs (Canadian French)
Les Végétaloufs (The Vegetables) is the Canadian dub of VeggieTales in the French language. Dialogue and titles were translated from the European French dub, but there are some slight differences to make it more appealing to Quebecois audiences. The show was distributed by Word/Everland Entertainment for Christian bookstores and by Kids Motion International (1998-2002), Warner Home Video (2002-2004), Sony Wonder (2004-2006), and Vivendi (2007-present) for mass markets. Translations and Voices Episodes * Où est Dieu Quand j'ai P-Peur ? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Dieu Veut Que Je Leur Pardonne !?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * Es-Tu Mon Voisin ? (Are You My Neighbor?) * Nias, Rias et Saël (Rack, Shack & Benny) * Dave et le Cornichon Géant (Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Le Jouet Qui a Sauvé Noël (The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Une Très Drôle Chanter !/Chansons Très Drôles ! (Very Silly Songs!) * Larry-Çon ! et le Mensonge de L'Espace ! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) * Jos et le Grande Mur ! (Josh and the Big Wall!) * Madame Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) * La Fin des Drôles de Chansons ? (The End of Silliness?) * Larry-Çon et la Herbe des Rumeurs (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) * Roi David et le Canard (King George and the Ducky) * Esther... La Fille Qui Est Deveneu Reine (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) * Léo le Gentil Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Le Compte à Rebours Ultime des Drôles de Chansons (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) * Jonas : On va Chanter et Plus ! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) * L’Étoile de Noël (The Star of Christmas) * Le Monde Merveilleux d’Entraînement Automatique ! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) * La Ballade du Petit José (The Ballad of Little Joe) * Un Chant de Pâques (An Easter Carol) * Une Conte de un Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) * Sumo de l’Opéra (Sumo of the Opera) * Duc et le Grande Guerre à Tarte (Duke and the Great Pie War) * Montpellier Combre et la Reherche de la Brosse à Cheveux de Samson (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * Le Seigneur des Haricots (Lord of the Beans) * Sheerluck Holmes et le Règle d’Or (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Larry-Çon et le Mauvaise Pomme (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) * Gideon : Le Guerrier des Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) * Mosé et la Grande Évasion (Moe and the Big Exit) * Le Magicien d’Ha’s (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) * Le Grand Sauvetage dans la Rivière du Tomate Sawyer et Huckleberry Larry (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) * Abe et le Promise Incroyable (Abe and the Amazing Promise) * Montpellier Combre et la Recherche du Parapluie de Noé (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) * Saint Nicolas : Une Histoire de Donner aux Autres (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) Compilations * Comment Dessiner avec Bob et Larry! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) * Drôles de Pirates : On va Chanter et Plus ! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More!) Movies * Jonas : Un Film des Végétaloufs (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * Drôles de Pirates (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Albums * VégéChansons (VeggieTunes) * VégéChansons 2 (VeggieTunes 2) Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales